


Единственный шанс

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури хочет заняться сексом с Конрадом, потому что Вольфрам ему изменил. А Юури что, нельзя?..





	Единственный шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A unique opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693237) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> Предупреждения автора: Навеяно челленджем «Снейп не бог секса», я просто перенесла идею в мир ККМ

Конрад стоял у окна своей комнаты и смотрел во внутренний дворик. Сегодня им владело немного ленивое настроение: он знал, что мао вскоре должен освободиться, но не мог заставить себя немедленно отправиться на поиски. Он отвел взгляд от окна и оглядел комнату, задержав взгляд на шкафу – и не смотря в сторону кровати. Сколько он еще будет себя пытать? Что ему с каждого украденного взгляда, с каждой отобранной улыбки?  
И на что он надеется? Юури – жених его младшего брата. Даже не подозревает о чувствах Конрада. И никогда не ответит взаимностью.  
Но что толку повторять это себе? Наедине он еще мог успешно подавлять свою тоску, свое томление, но в присутствии Юури, как выяснил Конрад, это было невозможно. Он тянулся к Юури и не мог не флиртовать с ним. И надеяться.  
Глупец.  
Конрад вздохнул. Он ведь сам выбрал такую жизнь, не так ли? Рядом с Юури.   
Он выпрямился и пошел к двери, но раздался решительный стук, а затем, без паузы, дверь открылась. Легок на помине…  
Юури.  
Молодой король ворвался в его комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Юури был явно на взводе и выглядел раздраженным. Даже злым.  
– Юури? – удивился и одновременно встревожился Конрад. – Что случилось, ваше ве…  
– Только не начинай! – оборвал Юури. Его окружала опасная аура, словно в любую минуту мог появиться Мао.  
– Юури? – Конрад подошел ближе, неосознанно протягивая к нему руку, ища телесного контакта, чтобы успокоить.  
Неожиданно Юури круто развернулся к нему и ухватил за предплечья.  
– Люби меня, Конрад.  
Конраду показалось, что он не расслышал.  
– Я… прости, что ты сказал?  
На этот раз Юури выразился яснее. Выпустив Конрада из объятий, он взял его за правую руку и мягко повел за собой от двери – к кровати.   
– Давай займемся сексом.  
Лицо Юури пылало, а глаза сияли странным светом. Но, похоже, он ни капли ни стыдился собственных слов. И несмотря на то, что его мечта стала явью, Конрад не мог унять тревоги: все это выглядело слишком неестественно.  
Видимо, непонимание отразилось на его лице – или, может, повлияла его полная неподвижность, так что Юури подбодрил его:  
– Пошли.  
– Но почему? – наконец сумел выдохнуть Конрад.  
Юури поморщился, и его глазах промелькнула обида и гнев. Потом он открыл рот и с яростью выплюнул:  
– Вольфрам мне изменяет!  
На этот раз Конрад действительно не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Юури, ты уверен? Должно быть, ты что-то не так понял. Откуда ты…  
– Все я правильно понял! – Юури отвел взгляд и хмуро уставился в пол. Но говорил он твердо и возмущенно, хотя в голосе то и дело сквозило отвращение. – Он изменяет мне с каким-то аристократом из его личного отряда, – чуть тише добавил он.  
Для Конрада это стало новостью; теперь он понимал шок Юури, но только мягко, с сочувствием, прошептал его имя.  
Юури быстро повернулся к нему и обеими руками вцепился в его ладонь:  
– Так что, Конрад, давай займемся любовью.  
– Юури… – попытался урезонить тот.  
– Он с ним с полудня, – объяснил Юури с болью в голосе, – я даже думать об этом не хочу.  
– Но…  
– Если Вольфрам может быть с тем, кого хочет, почему мне нельзя?! – закричал он.  
Конрад растерянно посмотрел на него.  
– Я хочу тебя, Конрад. Или, может… – внезапно Юури растерял всю свою уверенность. – …ты меня не любишь? – несмело уточнил он.  
И Конрад не удержался. Он притянул Юури к себе, обнял и крепко прижал.   
– Люблю, – пробормотал он.  
– Тогда люби меня, Конрад, – сказал Юури, поднимая голову и подаваясь вперед, с пылом целуя его.  
Натиск был слишком отчаянным, а поцелуй – слишком агрессивным. Юури с силой вцепился в удивленного Конрада, вжимаясь в него.  
Тот попытался мягко отстраниться, но Юури не позволил. Он попытался сделать несколько шагов назад, сбегая от жадного рта, но без толку: Юури последовал за ним.  
Конрад закрыл глаза и сдался, позволяя Юури вовлечь себя во всепоглощающий поцелуй. Он постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли о младшем брате, о причине действий Юури... ненадолго позабыть о Вольфраме и вернуться к Юури. А тот по-прежнему прижимался к нему, целовал – и что-то в Конраде сломалось.   
Зная, что это безнадежно, он запретил себе думать о том, что Юури такое поведение не свойственно. Если ему выпал уникальный шанс, единственная возможность заняться с Юури любовью и показать всю силу своей любви…  
Конрад мягко сомкнул объятия вокруг Юури, осторожно поддерживая, и тот открылся навстречу его поцелую, затем нежно, но уверенно поцеловал в ответ; кроткая, но неотвратимая сила тянула Конрада к неизбежному. Неожиданно он прервал поцелуй, и когда Юури торопливо вновь накрыл его рот своим, встретил его быстрыми нежными поцелуями – прежде чем дать Юури вновь полностью завладеть своими губами.  
Он продолжил так действовать, чередуя долгие и короткие поцелуи, замедляя – и успокаивая – Юури.  
Стоило тому осознать, что Конрад не собирается сбегать, как поцелуи стали медленнее, вдумчивее – и Юури позволил Конраду перехватить инициативу и вести.  
Нежно, но настойчиво Конрад постепенно расширил область поцелуев до лица Юури, его шеи. А когда он расстегнул на Юури пиджак и рубашку, открылось еще больше кожи, которую можно было исследовать губами. Юури выгибался в его руках, под его поцелуями, закрыв глаза; он полностью сосредоточился на своих ощущениях и на прикосновениях Конрада.  
Конрад испытывал смешанные чувства. Его радость от того, что он мог так ласково обнимать Юури, была омрачена болью, потому что он знал: Юури думает не только о нем – даже сейчас, в его объятиях, Юури все еще злится на Вольфрама.  
Выпрямившись, Конрад то ли донес, то ли обрушил Юури на кровать и уже там торопливо раздел его. Подрагивающими руками он стянул с Юури оставшуюся одежду – и все это время звал его по имени, выдыхая эти два слога в его уши, в его грудь, и в его губы.  
Юури цеплялся за него, не отпуская, хотя тому иногда приходилось отстраняться, чтобы закончить начатое. И когда Конрад наконец-то довел Юури до полной наготы, то с удивлением обнаружил, что тот каким-то чудом ухитрился справиться с его мундиром и уже принялся расстегивать его штаны.  
Конрад замер, впитывая представшее перед его глазами зрелище молодого короля на своей постели, запечатлевая это в памяти. Всего один раз… только сейчас и больше никогда.  
Юури резко открыл глаза, и от силы эмоций в его темном взгляде сердце Конрада пропустило удар.  
Обведя языком зацелованные губы, Юури приподнялся на локтях:  
– Конрад, почему ты все еще одет? –он потянулся к Конраду и, пока тот снимал рубашку, стащил с него штаны.  
Теперь их разделял только лишь воздух, и после краткого мига неловкости Конрад присоединился к Юури на постели. И внезапно напрягся, вспомнив о своих бесчисленных шрамах, зная, что Юури невольно сравнит его тело с идеальным телом Вольфрама.   
Его вновь охватили сомнения. Может, лучше не заходить дальше? Конрад был уверен, что Юури позже пожалеет обо всем – довольно и того, что уже случилось. Ну, а ему сполна хватит и этой малости.  
Но Юури, похоже, такие мысли не посещали. Он тепло улыбнулся обнаженному Конраду, взял его за руки и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
– Конрад… – И от тона, которым он произнес это, по спине Конрада пробежали мурашки. Он понял, что просто не сможет предать такое доверие, такую открытость…  
Он обхватил лицо Юури ладонями и вновь поцеловал его, выражая свое желание. Они прижались друг к другу, стремясь к максимально тесному контакту, желая стать как можно ближе.  
Но затем Конрад отвел руку от щеки, ухватил Юури за бедро и начал спускаться вниз.  
– Нет! Стой! – Юури больно впился пальцами в его плечо.  
Конрад немедленно остановился, встревожившись, и посмотрел на Юури. Тот выглядел расстроенным – или это было отвращение?   
– Конрад, я не хочу так. Давай не будем, пожалуйста.  
– Не будем, – шепотом согласился Конрад. Он был немного разочарован, но не собирался портить момент. Он утешился, вновь целуя охотно подставленный рот Юури, а затем осторожно дотронулся до его члена.  
– Тогда как? – уточнил Конрад после поцелуя. – Как ты хочешь? Хочешь взять меня?  
Юури залился густым румянцем. Его глаза блеснули, и Конрад заметил, что эта идея не вызвала в нем отторжения. Но затем Юури упрямо покачал головой; его глаза посерьезнели, он даже перестал улыбаться.   
– Нет… точнее, не прямо сейчас… Я… Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты взял меня, Конрад. Мне нужно почувствовать твою силу. Пожалуйста!  
Конрад крепко обнял его и уткнулся лбом в его грудь.  
– Все, что захочешь.  
Он был рад, он хотел Юури… но все равно чувствовал, что от такого ответа его сердце разрывается на части. Возможно, Юури хотел сравнять очки между собой и Вольфрамом, или, может, хотел убедиться, что Конрад будет активным и жаждущим участником процесса – которым он, несомненно, будет.  
Конрад потянулся вновь поцеловать Юури, а затем перекатился на бок, чтобы через несколько секунд достать из прикроватной тумбочки бутылочку с маслом. Обернувшись к Юури, он опять замер, разглядывая его и в который раз убеждаясь, что никогда не забудет этот драгоценный миг – единственный, что у него когда-либо есть и будет.  
Затем он посмотрел Юури в глаза и, не отрывая взгляда, положил ладонь на его живот и повел ниже.  
Нежными – по крайней мере, они такими задумывались – движениями Конрад растер масло по коже, потом втолкнул один, затем два пальца в тугое отверстие, готовя Юури.  
Тот жадно глотал воздух, когда пальцы снова и снова погружались в него, и изгибался навстречу, отчего самоконтроль Конрада уже трещал по швам. Он отчаянно хотел взять Юури – прекрасного черноволосого юношу, – оказаться внутри него, ощутить вокруг себя его тугой жар… и чтобы Юури дрожал от наслаждения в его объятиях.  
Когда Конрад больше не смог терпеть, он отстранился, сделав передышку, намереваясь спросить Юури, вдруг тот – к этому моменту – передумал и хочет взять его, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Он был так болезненно возбужден, что, казалось, достаточно малейшего движения или просто сказанных вслух слов о том, что он сейчас возьмет Юури, – и он кончит.  
Но Юури – раскрасневшийся, неровно дышащий, пожирающий его глазами, – похоже, уловил его настрой и радостно, подбадривающе кивнул.  
Конрад сделал глубокий вдох, на миг закрыл глаза, затем придвинулся ближе и, направляя себя рукой, вошел в Юури.  
Уже одно знание, что он занимается любовью с Юури, доставляло невероятный восторг, но Юури был таким тугим, таким горячим, что Конрад растворился в удовольствии и погрузился в жаждущее тело. До конца.  
Единственное, что привело его в чувство – вскрик боли.  
Конрад немедленно застыл. Его тело изнывало от желания продолжить толчки, пик был так близок… но Юури… он сделал Юури больно – и лицо того исказилось от неприятных ощущений. Он очень старался не показать своего дискомфорта, но его выдавали невольные слезы.  
Не желая причинять Юури еще большей боли, Конрад подался назад. Когда он покинул тело Юури, тот издал еще один болезненный стон.  
Конрад мысленно ругал себя. Как он мог быть настолько невнимателен?! Как он посмел ранить Юури? Его сердце болезненно билось в груди, и он постарался забыть про свой по-прежнему твердый член и ощущения, которые он испытал, войдя в Юури.  
– Юури, я так виноват. Прости, прости… – он не знал, что делать дальше, но знал, что в жизни больше не осмелиться дотронуться до своего короля.   
Ранее возбужденный член Юури быстро обмякал.  
Юури неуверенно улыбнулся и замотал головой:  
– Я… я просто не ожидал, что все будет так… но все в порядке, – он немного приподнялся на локте и осторожно погладил член Конрада. – Но в следующий раз помедленнее.  
Нежное касание вкупе со словами Юури дали слишком сильный эффект, и Конрад почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.  
– Нет! Юури!.. – он хотел предупредить Юури, пытался сдержаться… но было уже слишком поздно.  
Он бурно кончил, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться, ничего не видя перед собой – или его глаза невольно закрылись, он не знал, – и его унесла волна наслаждения, сильней любой, что он когда-либо знал.  
Когда он немного пришел в себя, то со стыдом своим заметил, что он испачкал Юури всю руку. Но тот только смотрел на него: ласково, хотя и немного изумленно. Юури, который сам так и не кончил…  
Сегодня все должно было быть только для Юури! И Конрад вновь рассыпался в извинениях. Он придвинулся ближе, попытавшись снова забрать член Юури в ладонь, но плоть была мягкой, и Юури остановил его руку.  
– Не бери в голову, – сказал Юури, переплетя с ним пальцы, а потом легко обнял. – Мне в любом случае пора уходить. Скоро у меня урок, и если не приду вовремя, Гюнтер будет искать меня по всему замку.  
К этому времени Конрад погрузился в такое отчаяние, что едва воспринимал слова. Он подвел Юури. Зазря растратил единственную возможность заняться с ним любовью. Это должно было стать ярчайшим воспоминанием, а стало… И что хуже всего – Конрад понимал, что шанса реабилитироваться у него не будет.  
Охваченный отчаянием, убитый духом, Конрад уткнулся лбом в плечо Юури, подаваясь ближе в ленивое объятие, пока его сердце рвалось на куски.  
– Конрад? – удивился такому внезапному поведению Юури. – Конрад, что с тобой? – встревоженно спросил он.  
Тот только прижался плотнее, отказываясь смотреть Юури в глаза и пряча лицо.  
– Конрад, да что с тобой? – уже настойчивей повторил Юури, и в его голосе мелькнули нотки страха.  
Ответ Конрада был больше выдохом, чем словами:  
– Я тебя подвел.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Юури крепче обнял его и попытался утешить:  
– Да все нормально. Мне не так уж и больно.  
Но когда и это не возымело эффекта, Юури продолжил заверять Конрада, что ничего страшного не произошло, что с ним все в порядке, что Юури не возражает, что все случилось слишком быстро, что ему все равно очень-очень понравились ласки Конрада…  
Тем не менее, ничего не действовало. Даже наоборот, стало еще хуже.  
Юури уже не знал, что и делать, как утешить мужчину, застывшего в его объятиях.  
Наконец, когда все аргументы и способы утешения кончились, Юури стиснул Конрада в объятиях и прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Конрад, не переживай так! Все будет гораздо лучше – в наш с тобой следующий раз…


End file.
